The 10 year bet
by GreenEyes411
Summary: I'm on a roll here, three chapters in two days. I rock. Hermione and Draco goodness inside.
1. Default Chapter

Ok everybody, this is my first Harry Potter fic and I'm just a little nervous. I've got to warn you-First and Foremost, Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. No way No how. It belongs to J.K. Rowling and all the other smart people who decided to jump on it when they had a chance. Don't sue me I'm a poor waitress who's trying to get back to school (and pay her overdue phone bill). Second- I realize that anything I'm going to write could quite possibly be already clichéd and the such. Third- I'm a big Draco and Hermione fan. If you look at my profile, it's a cornucopia of fanfiction revolving around them. I only hope to be as great as some of my favorite authors. Fourth- I don't really mind flames, in fact I welcome them but I consider most small-minded comments as a reflection of the person who wrote it.(and if you didn't get that then don't read on, I don't want my work wasted on such a plebian mind) I don't mind constructive criticism and I don't mind praise. I do mind blatantly ignorant drabble people care to pass off as a review. You will warrant no response and I will ignore you. Fifth- I have a nasty tendency to not to respond to my reviewers. Its nothing against you I swear! I love each and every single one of you and I respond in my own way. So please don't be offended if you receive no response. Six- I'm working my way to number 7. Its my lucky number! And lastly Seven- I have a nasty tendency not to finish my work. I hate it when other authors never update (I understand they have lives but 6 months for a friggin update come on!) So I'm going to really try and update! Onto the story.  
  
Hermione had enough of it. Her head was pounding, her ears were ringing, her cramps were killing and she forgot to bring a feminine product with her. She wanted to go home. She didn't want to go home now; she wanted to go home five minutes ago. Feeling a world class temper tantrum coming on she took a deep breath, composed herself a little and made her way through the crowd. Did I say crowd? What I meant to say was a hot, sweaty, boisterous mob that barely gave an inch as Hermione made her way through. By the time she made her way to the other side she was groped a total of 15 ½ times. The half because as one guy was reaching for her, she stepped on his toe with her 4 inch stiletto heel. Oh did I forget to mention that her feet hurt as well. She didn't like wearing heels but they made her feet look cute which in turn made her jeans look cute which in turn made her bum look cute. At the time it was a win-win situation but looking back on her decision, she wished she opted for the more sensible boots that were actually comfortable.  
  
But back to her original dilemma, making her way across the mob to find her friends who by the looks of things were quite cozy where they were. Where you may ask, why sitting right in the D.J.s booth being chummy with the D.Js. Letting out a small sigh she made her way there. But before she could take a step to the platform a bodyguard stepped in front of her with his arms crossed.  
"No entry." The brick said.  
  
Rubbing her temple in frustration, she smiled at the brick and in her clipped British accent responded. "Listen, I want nothing more then to go home and fall into bed, well not before a night cap, and oh before I brush my teeth, and well you get my drift." She smiled up at him.  
  
The brick just raised his eyebrow at her.  
  
"Well, maybe you don't but anyway, I just want to get my friends and tell them I'm leaving. I don't want to stay anymore, I want to go home. So if you don't mind, please let me tell them, I swear I wont stay longer then absolutely necessary."  
  
The brick looked over once, twice, thrice before finally moving and giving her the go ahead with a nod. Heaving a sigh of relief, she mumbled thank-you and made her way up to her friends.  
  
"Diedra, Sandra!" Hermione shouted to them waving her arm in the air grabbing their attention.  
  
"Her-my-o-knee! You found ush! I thought I had losh you!" Diedra shouted.  
  
"Oh dear... Diedra, Sandra, its been a blast, it really has but I'm not feeling up to this anymore and to make a long story short, I'm going home." Hermione said.  
  
As Hermione was turning around Sandra grabbed her arm and held onto her shoulders speaking loudly in her face.  
"You cant go yet! We jush were coming to look for you! We got invited to the after party! You cant leave ush now!"  
  
Prying her Sandra's hands off her shoulders, Hermione smiled at her, gave her a peck on the cheek, and was off.  
  
"Her-my-o-knee! Come back! You sure yous gonna be ok!" Diedra shouted at her retreating back. Receiving no response she shrugged her shoulders and made her way back to the booth.  
  
As soon as Hermione stepped out of the club a blast of cold air assaulted her face and she couldn't be more grateful for it. She wrapped her coat around her more firmly and made her way off to her flat a few blocks away. She was careful to watch out for the ice spots that occasionally graced the sidewalk. She should have been more careful where she walking because just as she was pulling her hair into a messy bun to allow the wind to dry her sweat drenched neck, her heel gave out and she went down. She went down hard and fast. She went down so hard and fast...Ok you get my point.  
  
"Of all the rotten luck!!!" she mumbled to herself. "At least it wasn't in front of anybody."  
  
Just as she was about to get up, she noticed that her heel broke off her shoes.  
"In the name of all things holy! This cant be happening to me. Ok Hermione, chin up, there's a brave girl. You can just walk lopsided all the way home. Its not that far." She said dejectedly to herself.  
  
As you can tell for Hermione, tonight just wasn't her night. She didn't even want to go out tonight. She just wanted to curl up with a hot cup of tea, a blanket and 'Hogwarts, a history.' But no, her neighbors in 24A (Diedra and Sandra) saw her by her mailbox and invited her to go out with them tonight. Seeing how she never really went out and she really didn't know her neighbors that well she took them up on their invite. Now it would be a very long time before she even considered stepping out of her flat again.  
  
Ok so what if she were being a tad bit melodramatic? I would say after tonight she deserved to act however she wanted to act. But alas fates intervention wouldn't give her that time because just as she was making her way, (lopsided) down the street, a taxicab rolled up right beside her. And to add salt to the wound it just had to be him. The bane of her existence. Well the bane of her existence this year. Besides what was he doing here in the muggle world anyway!  
  
"Well I definitely wasn't expecting this." Drawled the voice from the cab.  
  
"Coincidently, nor was I. Now if you excuse me, I have to go home and completely forget about this night. Good day and Good night!" Hermione snapped at the person.  
  
"I never knew you walked lopsided. I suppose it's from all those books you carried on your shoulder while at school." The voice said maliciously which stopped Hermione right in her tracks. She turned around ready to give him a piece of something but her good shoe caught on the ice again and she unceremoniously landed on her rear. A hearty laugh came roaring from the cab.  
  
Hermione struggled to keep her composure. All she wanted to do was go home and sleep. Was it that hard? But no, instead she was freezing her bum off with a broken shoe in her hands and her pride severely wounded. She couldn't quite help the tears that were gathering in the corner of her eyes. She was so lost in cursing her bad luck she never heard the door open and the footsteps approach. She sighed heavily and just as she was about to get up a gloved hand appeared in front of her face.  
  
"Well your certainly not a swan are you now?" Drawled the voice that was supposed to be in the cab driving down the street, completely avoiding her.  
  
Hermione looked up through her mop of curls starting from the bottom. Perfectly polished black leather shoes, check. Warm wool trousers, check. A warm black pea-coat covering a thick cashmere sweater, check. Perfectly polished black leather gloves, check. Grey eyes that were like those steely brillo pads one uses to get rid of gunk on pots and pans, check. Platinum blond hair that looked like it came from one of those manufactured boy bands that were just the rage in the states, check. A beak-shaped nose with high cheekbones and a strong chin, check, check, and check. And all checkmarks lead to one impossibly infuriating man; Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Sod off Malfoy." Hermione said through her gritted teeth.  
  
Draco just laughed his trademark laugh and offered his hand again. "It doesn't bite Granger, I on the other hand do."  
  
Hermione just glared up at him then at his hand before finally accepting it. "Thank you." She grinded out.  
  
"Oh not a problem, none at all. In fact I should be the one thanking you! The look on your face was priceless when you went down! I wish I had taken a picture. And not those blasted muggle ones. I'm talking about the wizarding ones. I would have cherished the thought of looking back on that 50 years from now!" Draco replied.  
  
"Oh poor Malfoy wont get a chance to humiliate me. Well you could just bring up all the OTHER stories you love to share with everybody about my humiliating moments." She snapped right back at him.  
  
"Touchy aren't we Granger. Well I'll make sure I wont disappoint you at work then. I'm sure Parkinson would LOVE to hear about this one." Draco responded.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to Sod Off Malfoy!" Hermione replied back testily as she started to hobble her way home.  
  
"Oh Granger get back here!" Draco yelled after her. But she hobbled a good distance away.  
  
The taxi driver beeped his horn at him and Draco went back to him gave him some money and went after Hermione. Hearing footsteps behind her she quickly reached into her purse and pulled out her whistle. Just as she was about to blow the whistle, the person put their hand on her shoulder to turn her around.  
  
"Granger...what are you doing?" Malfoy questioned her.  
  
Breathing a sigh of relief she took the whistle from her mouth and responded. "Its my rape whistle. See I would blow it to warn neighbors if I was being attacked. Oh why am I explaining this to you. What do you want?"  
  
Ignoring her question he responded with one of his own. "Granger, you're a witch, why don't you just take out your wand and hex them into oblivion"  
  
"Malfoy, in case you haven't realized, this is the muggle world where wands and magic don't exist to them. They probably think it's a sword type thing and pull out their gun and shoot me. And once again, what do you want!"  
  
"Sword type thing eh Granger. I assume you mean a knife. You graduate with top honors at Hogwarts and all you can come up with is Sword type thing. I didn't know coming in second meant correcting you." He smirked at her.  
  
Glaring at him before turning around she started to make her trek home. But before she could take one more step forward she felt somebody grasp her from behind her knees and lift her up to the threshold position.  
  
"MALFOY!!!" Hermione screeched. "What in Merlins name are you doing! Put me down right this instant! YOU BRUTE! You foul, loathsome BRUTE!"  
  
"Do shut-up Granger and tell me where you're heading off too." Draco said ignoring her name-calling.  
  
"Weren't you riding in a taxi before Malfoy?" Granger asked ceasing her flailing.  
  
"Yes, Yes I was riding in a nice, warm taxi before running into you, and I got out to follow you to make sure you weren't getting into trouble." He replied.  
  
"Let me get this straight, you had a cab, a nice, warm taxi around this time at night, well this time in the morning and you got out of it! What are you? Daft!!"  
  
"Granger...what did I tell you about shutting up? Ok so maybe I messed up with not staying in the cab. Just tell me where you're heading off to and we'll forget this night ever happened." He replied aggravated.  
  
Sensing his anger and realizing that he wasn't going to put her down until she told him where her destination is she told him just that.  
  
"Go up 3 more blocks and make a left and then walk down the alley. The main door isn't open at this time but the side door is." She answered quietly.  
  
"Thank you. Was it that hard now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It was a rhetorical question Granger."  
  
"Here we are Granger. At the side door just like you said. How do we get in?"  
  
Hermione snorted. "We Malfoy. When did me become we?"  
  
"Well I thought you would invite me up for a night cap..."Draco was about to finish until he saw the look in Hermione's eyes before he changed it up with," no night cap? Well at the very least a spot of tea then?"  
  
Hermione glared at him a bit longer before relaxing her shoulders and mumbled out a fine.  
  
"Put me down Malfoy so I can get my key." Hermione demanded.  
  
"Say the magic words." He replied.  
  
"Now Malfoy or you wont get that spot of tea." She threatened.  
  
"So moody. Hey I wonder, is it that time of month for you? You've been acting really crabby lately." Draco trailed off as Hermione patted herself down looking for her key. "What, lost your key?"  
  
"Mind your manners AND your business Malfoy. Ah here it is!" and with a triumphant grin on her face she put the key in the keyhole and turned. "Follow me this way please." Hermione told him as she slipped off her shoes from her feet and through them in the trashcan nearby.  
  
Draco watched her do so and couldn't help but to ask, "Whats wrong Cinderella, not leaving your shoe for your prince charming?"  
  
"Very funny Malfoy, if you keep it up I might put some extra poison in your tea."  
  
"Oh you don't have to do that for ME Granger, two scoops should be just fine." He responded with a smile on his face.  
  
"Oh Bollocks! The elevator's out of order!" Hermione moaned.  
  
"Sod, Bollocks, Bloody. What's next Granger, Damn?" Draco commented.  
  
Hermione, who was resting her head on the elevators doors, turned to look at him sideways.  
  
"I guess not."  
  
"Listen Malfoy, as much as your enjoying this verbal sparring match, I'm tired, my head hurts and I don't feel like walking up 10 flight of stairs. So if you don't mind, I think I'm going to fall asleep right here. You can take a rain check for that cup of tea." Hermione said.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes at her before going over to her now hunched over form on the floor and picking her up again. "You're too melodramatic for your own good, you know that Granger?" He responded.  
  
"Malfoy, what are you doing? Just leave me here and let me be!" Hermione pleaded with him as he started walking up the flight of stairs.  
  
"As much as I would love too, something about being your knight in shining armor is something I could really ride you for later on. Its too good of an opportunity to pass up!" He said.  
  
When Hermione just groaned at his statement he adjusted her in his arms and replied, "Granger...It was a joke. Do you really think I want people to know I lend a helping hand?"  
  
"Malfoy...You know it would do you a world of good!" Hermione was about to start her rant before Draco interrupted her.  
  
"Granger that too was a joke." He said flatly.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yes, Oh."  
  
It was silent as Draco made his way up to the 10th floor. His arms were getting tired but he wouldn't admit that to her. And from her deep breathing he assumed she was asleep. Deciding to take a quick break he stopped at the 6th floor.  
  
"Tired are we?" Hermione spoke.  
  
"Merlin Granger! You scared me! You're voice sounded like one of Hagrids beasts we had to examine in 7th year." Draco responded to her bait.  
  
"Hey! They weren't beasts! They were beautiful animals! You're still sore about 3rd year."  
  
"Just as I was beginning to forget that incident you just had to remind me. Thanks Granger. Thanks a bunch."  
  
"Oh anytime Malfoy."  
  
"What are you doing awake? I thought you were asleep."  
  
"So did I, but with all that jostling I woke up. Can't you carry a girl properly? Or if your arms are getting tired and weak I can walk the rest by myself." Hermione challenged him with a smirk.  
  
"Tired and weak, I think not Granger." He replied. And with that he was on his way again up to the 10th floor. An uncomfortable silence settled over the duo and the only sound that was being made was the Draco's boots on the concrete steps. All conversation ceased to exist until he finally made his way up to their destination.  
  
"Well which door are you?" He asked.  
  
"Malfoy, please put me down. Your arms have to be killing you by now and I'm positive my feet aren't killing me anymore." Hermione pleaded with him.  
  
"Wasn't it you who said earlier that I cant carry a girl properly? Now tell me how proper it is for me to put you down now when were not even by your door yet?" Draco asked.  
  
Rolling her eyes, she tried a different angle. "Malfoy, I'm sick of this bantering, thank you for carrying me up the steps and thank you for carrying me home but please, lets just can the snide comments and just put me down. I'm fine and I can walk myself to the door."  
  
Draco took a moment to pause in contemplation before relenting his hold on her and setting her down delicately.  
  
"Thank you." Hermione said as she opened the door that led to the hallway. "After you."  
  
He nodded his head towards her and walked through standing in the middle of the hallway waiting for her. She silently walked down the hall due to her not wearing shoes and she could hear Draco softly padding behind her. She stopped at door 20A, fiddled with the lock for a moment and opened the door.  
  
"Welcome to my humble abode." She said as she opened the door for him.  
  
Draco walked in assessing her home, making a complete 360. He turned to look at her." Not bad Granger. And here I thought you'd be living in a single with the kitchen and living room joined together."  
  
"Malfoy...what did I tell you about snide comments. Quit it!" she snapped defensively.  
  
"Oh don't get your panties in a bunch. You've done well. Surprisingly well in fact."  
  
"Coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment. Here give me your coat and gloves, the bathroom is down your hall towards the right and the kitchen is on your left. I'll be right back, make yourself comfy." Hermione said as she gathered their outerwear and headed towards the closet.  
  
"Did you want me to start the kettle Granger or have you got everything under control?" Draco called out from the living room. He walked over to her fireplace and checked out the pictures on the mantel. Most of them appeared to be of family and friends. Behind the pictures there were plaques and her certificates.  
  
Her living room had a comfortable feel to it. Hard wood floors that appeared to be of a Maple finish, Cream color couches and a chair. A well sized T.V. screen appeared to be in the corner sitting atop a moveable cart. Magazines littered the coffee table. Garden plants of different varieties adorned strategic parts of her walls. The walls were painted a midnight blue which went nicely with her furniture. Draco made his way over to the kitchen without waiting for a reply from her and started to check out the kitchen.  
  
He flicked the light on and was surprised on how small it was in contrast to the living room. It had an opening in it that allowed you to see the living room. She had no dining table only stools for what he assumed was her eating space along the other side of the kitchen. A tiny island was placed in the middle of the floor. Her fridge was small and quaint. From the kitchen he went down the hall towards the bathroom, cute, small, quaint. And from the bathroom he went towards the center room which he only assumed was Hermione's room.  
  
"Malfoy...Are you done examining everything?" Hermione called from the kitchen.  
  
Startled from his reverie he headed back towards the kitchen where he found Hermione standing on her tiptoes for the tea packets.  
  
"Need help with that?" he said behind her causing her to jump. She turned around with her hand to her heart and a surprised look on her face.  
  
"You scared me! I didn't even realize you came in."  
  
"I have that affect on people." He said with a smile. "Need any help with that?"  
  
Hermione looked at him for a second about to ask him help with what when she realized she couldn't quite reach the tea without jumping up on the counter.  
  
"Oh yes...yes. Thank you." She said as he made his way to her. His 6'4 frame easily reached the tea packets as he stood next to her. He brought them down and handed it to her still standing close to her. She looked up at him from her 5'5 frame and took the tea packets from him. They stood there close to one another for a few more moments before the tea's boiling brought them back.  
  
"So about that rat poison Malfoy..."Hermione said recovering quickly.  
  
"If you mean sugar as in rat poison then I take 4 spoonfuls, no cream thank you." He responded with a smile on his face.  
Hermione handed his tea and he took it gratefully. They both sipped their tea in silence as they stood across from each other; Draco against the dishwasher and Hermione against the island.  
  
"So..." They both began in unison.  
  
"You go first Malfoy."  
  
"Ladies first Granger."  
  
"I Insist Malfoy."  
  
"Its your flat Granger." Draco said smiling into his cup when he won that round.  
  
"I would ask you how you've been doing, but since I've seen you Friday its pretty pointless." She began.  
  
"Oh I wouldn't say that Granger. A lot of things can happen in 48 hours."  
  
"Has anything happened in 48 hours?"  
  
"No. Nothing."  
  
Another silence enveloped the two as they continued to drink their tea.  
  
"Christmas is about a month and a half away." Draco finally said jolting Hermione.  
  
She looked up sharply at him before turning back to her tea.  
  
"Oh really Hermione..."Draco began as he placed his cup on the countertop. "Its not the end of the world is it?"  
  
"Oh no Draco, the end of the world would be Voldermort making a return, Not a bet made 10 years ago." Hermione responded bitterly.  
  
"Granger..." Draco warned.  
  
"What Malfoy?"  
  
"I'm sick and tired of this game your playing with me. I've tried everything to be nice to you. I've even tried going back to the way we used to be. But nothings good enough for you. And nothing ever will be. I'm not Potter and I'm certainly not Weasley so you need to get over it." Draco said in a huff as he made his way past Hermione.  
  
Hermione had her eyes closed as she held her tea in both of her hands sighing deeply.  
  
"Are you even listening to a word I said?" He started angrily but before he said anything else he turned away from her, his arms folded across his chest breathing heavily.  
  
It was a few more minutes before Draco spoke again.  
  
"You know Hermione, I made that bet with you with every intention of keeping it. You just keep on refusing me at every turn. Every time I try to make things right with you, you go into your self righteous hissy fits and always walk away in a huff." Hermione was about to interrupt but Draco beat her to it by holding his hand out to her in a stopping motion. "Well not this time. This time you get to watch ME walk away from YOU." And with that he gathered his things from the coat rack and slammed the door open walking out.  
  
Hermione stood there before throwing her tea against the wall and went after Draco.  
  
She jumped down the steps two at a time barefoot. She knew that when he got into one of his 'angry' moods he liked to walk fast and far as quick as he could. Cursing that the elevator was broke with every step she jumped from, she quickly made her way down the flight of stairs hoping to catch up to him.  
  
She finally made it down to the first floor only to see his platinum blond hair walk out through the side door.  
  
Jumping the last 3 steps she cursed loudly as she landed awkwardly on her ankle. She fell to the ground in a crumpled heap of limbs before getting back up again and running after him. She turned to the left then to the right not knowing which way to go. Taking a deep breath she went to the right, that lead her to the main street. She ran or well ran as best as she could with her ankle bothering her towards the club she came from.  
  
Her feet were bare and her ankle was sore but she ran on hoping to catch up with him. After 20 minutes of searching she leaned against a building catching her breath. Tears were forming in her eyes again but this time she didn't try to hold them back. Limping her way back to her apartment she wrapped her arms around her body trying to regain some semblance of warmth. With tears running down her face and ruining her mascara she wiped angrily at her eyes.  
"Stupid Hermione...stupid stupid stupid!' she scolded herself. She didn't mean to hurt him. She never meant too. With Christmas looming ahead and the bet's deadline nearly up, she went in self defense mood. For the past 3 months she acted just how she did in Hogwarts. Always giving Draco the cold shoulder. Always bickering with him. But through it all he saw through it and still treated her kindly. She just didn't want to accept the fact that he would actually keep his end of the bet. Sniffling as she made her way to her apartment building, she unwrapped her arms from her torso to search her pockets for her keys. Realizing she left them on the coffee table she let out a groan of defeat and started to cry harder as she slid down the brick wall.  
  
"Granger...?" A tentative voice asked.  
  
Looking up she saw Draco standing towards her left with a concerned expression on his face.  
  
"Granger... what the bloody hell are you doing out here with no coat and gloves on...and what the hell is this! You're not wearing any shoes! Are you trying to make yourself sick!" Draco started to reprimand her as he made his way to where she was but when he saw her tear stained face and her shivering body his expression softened a bit.  
  
"Hermione what are you doing out here like this?" he asked softly.  
  
She kept her head bowed down while responding. "I decided to take a little stroll... that's all. What are you doing back here?"  
  
"You always were a terrible liar you know that." He responded while bending down to lift her up but stopped when she yelped when she put weight on her ankle.  
  
"What did you do to yourself!!" He said while looking her over with a shocked expression on his face." You're freezing cold and you're face is a mess!"  
  
And that's all it took to destroy Hermione's strong front she was trying to put on for Draco. She collapsed in his arms a tearful, shivering mess.  
  
And that's when it all came out in a big jumble of strewn together words.  
  
"YouleftandhiccupandididntwantthingstohiccupendthewaytheydidandIdidntwan tyoutohatehiccupme." She started but Draco wrapped his arms and his coat around her holding her close against his chest making shushing noises in the back of his throat. When most of the hiccups finally died down and her breathing turned somewhat normal from the gentle rocking she took a deep breathe and looked up at Draco.  
  
"I didn't want things to end the way they did." She started in a small voice.  
  
"So you decide to come running after me barefooted with a sprained ankle on one of the most coldest nights of the year so far?" he replied trying to lighten the situation.  
  
She sniffled then mumbled in response, "It wasn't sprained when I first landed on it."  
  
"Granger I thought you had more common sense then that." He said smiling down at her while rubbing his hands up and down her arms. "You're still freezing and its 3 in the morning. Lets go back inside and talk about this."  
  
"We cant."  
  
"Why cant we?"  
  
"Because I left the key on my coffee table inside."  
  
"Lucky for you I have my wand." And with that, he said the incantation which unlocked the door and lead them inside.  
  
"I take it the elevator's still broken?" He joked with her smiling gently.  
  
She gave him a small smile in return.  
  
"Come here Granger, you're not walking anywhere on that ankle, and with that he lifted her once again in his arms and he made the hike up to the 10th floor.  
  
It was around 3:45 when they finally get settled back into Hermione's apartment. He put on a fresh pot of water and retrieved blankets from her bedroom, (after her demands that he not go in there went unheard). He retrieved an ice pack from her freezer and put it on her swollen ankle.  
  
"Well it doesn't look broken. I think its just a mild sprain. If you want, I could try doing a healing spell but I must warn you, they're not exactly my forte."  
  
"No thank-you Draco. It should be fine in the morning." Hermione responded.  
  
"You called me Draco." He said, looking at her.  
  
"You called me Hermione." She reminded him.  
  
"Why did you chase after me Gra...Hermione?" he almost let it slip and since they were now on first name basis he figured he might as well NOT ruin it.  
  
Taking a deep breathe and a huge gulp of tea she started. "Malfoy...Draco, it was 10 years ago we made that bet. A lot of things have happened in the past 10 years and I...I just didn't think you would honestly keep it. I mean come on Draco, look at me. I'm not exactly your type."  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes at her." What do you mean not my type. You haven't given me a chance to know what my type is."  
  
"Draco don't get angry at me! Every time I see you, you're always with a different witch, someone prettier then the next. Always someone richer and better. And then you come up to me in September reminding me of the bet. The bet that I thought until that moment was non-existent between us!" Hermione said self consciously.  
  
Draco stood up angrily. "So this whole time you've been avoiding me because for some strange reason you got it through your thick head that your not good enough for me!?"  
  
"In a nutshell, yes."  
  
"Hermione!" he sat back down again closer to her so he was gripping her shoulders. "Hermione, look at me. Look at me long and hard. What do you see."  
  
Hermione looked at him, she started from his manicured hands without a speck of dirt underneath his fingernails. Then up towards his chest where he was breathing heavily. She worked his way to his strong chin that stood out proudly. Then to his jaw which was clenching and unclenching sporadically. She worked her way to his nose, his perfect strong nose that lead to his perfect high sculptured cheekbones. Then from his cheekbones were his eyes. So stormy and gray, then she drifted from his eyes to his strikingly beautiful hair that she could only imagine was as soft and feathery as it looked. And she finally made her way to his lips. They were pink and shaped like cupids bow and it took all her willpower not to touch them.  
  
She started to speak but Draco interrupted her." Hermione, tell me what you see."  
  
"I see you Draco, I see you." And with that she leaned placing her hand on his perfectly sculpted cheekbone running her thumb from side to side trailing down to his lips where she ran her thumb against them. Draco grabbed her hand and placed it on his neck and he leaned over and kissed her gently on her own lips.  
  
It was sweet and perfect and it was everything they both wanted it to be. As Hermione leaned back in the couch bringing Draco with her she ran her hands through his hair letting them curl at the nape of his neck. His hands were on her hips as he made circle motions into her hipbones. His mouth worked hungrily against hers as the intensity of their kissing increased. They broke away for air at the same time, both looking deep within eachothers eyes. She planted tiny kisses on his forehead as he started to suckle on the junction of her neck. She moaned softly into his hair when he started to nibble on her skin there.  
  
He was resting in between her thighs as her legs were running leisurely up and down his sides. He grinded his hips into hers which produced a low raspy moan to emit from Hermione's throat. Catching a hold of her raging hormones at the moment she whispered into his ear, "As much as I would love to continue doing what were doing at the moment, We cant go much further then this."  
  
"Why's that?" He asked softly into her ear as he was softly nipping the lobe.  
  
"Because I don't want tomorrow to happen just yet." She said while nuzzling his neck with her nose.  
  
"Tomorrow doesn't have to happen then." He whispered as he greedily placed his lips upon her.  
  
Well what do you think! This isn't the whole story! Rest assured. Inspiration struck for me to write the chapters in a very strange way. Oh rest assured they will be easy to follow. But think of this as a prologue of sorts. As in the opening paragraph above feel free to offer any review may it be constructive, destructive or just plain nice. I'm posting this tonight and I'm not even going to look through for grammatical errors. I hope you enjoy reading the first chapter and I'll try getting the second one out ASAP! Thank you! 


	2. 10 years ago

Well here's chapter 2 as promised. Thank you so much too Laura and lullaby87 and treble1. Your words of encouragement are greatly appreciated! Once again, Harry Potter does not belong to me. It belongs to J.K. Rowling and her wonderful team of lawyers and all those other wonderful people!  
  
It was a sunny spring day at Hogwarts. After an especially harsh winter and an even harsher school syllabus all of Hogwarts students were looking towards their spring break. The first years were in a flurry as they scrambled to get their things together so they didn't miss the Hogwarts Express and were stuck there for another week. The second years, a little bit wiser then the first years took their time and were excited that they were going back home. The third years were highly upset that they couldn't do the things the fourth year students were allowed to do. The fourth year students were elated and didn't miss a chance to rub it in the third year's faces that they had more privileges then them. The fifth year students rolled their eyes at the fourth years antics. The sixth years wished they could be seven year students so they could be finished with Hogwarts! And the seventh year students wished they were back in first year because after they returned from spring break they would be taking their N.E.W.T.S and then, graduation.  
  
"Harry! HARRY!" a young man with flaming red hair yelled at his friend. "HARRY! Will you hurry it up and get ready! The carriages will be here any minute and all the good will be taken!"  
  
"Keep your knickers on Ron, I'm coming!" Harry yelled back trailing after his lanky friend. He had with him his trunk and his owl and his robes were billowing behind him. Just as he was rounding the corner he ran right into Ron who stopped in his tracks.  
  
"RON! What's your problem?" Harry demanded trying to see why Ron had stopped so abruptly.  
  
"They're at it again." He whispered to Harry.  
  
"Oh no, not again. What is it this time?" Harry said sighing in defeat.  
  
"I'm not sure but whatever it is, it seems to be serious." Ron replied.  
  
"Its always serious between those two. And I thought our little rows with him were bad." Harry replied back.  
  
"Malfoy for the last time, quit taking points from Neville! He said he was sorry and he didn't mean to!"  
  
"I've got Longbottom germs on me. They'll probably never come out now and I just BOUGHT these robes!"  
  
"Oh for the love of! Malfoy you just cant take off 342 points because that's how much you spent for them! Its unjustifiable!"  
  
"What's unjustifiable is having these beautiful robes being thrown out in the trash because LongBottom cant watch where hes going!"  
  
"Neville! 10 points taken off for bumping into Malfoy! I hope you're satisfied with that!"  
  
"10 points! Hermione but!" Neville started but seeing the fierce glare she sent him he stopped and responded. "10 points seems fair..."  
  
"See were all happy now! Happy happy happy happy HAPPY!" Hermione shrieked at Draco.  
  
"I wonder if she's happy?" Ron muttered to Harry.  
  
"You know what Granger?" Draco asked.  
  
"I know everything Malfoy, what could you possible have to tell me?" She shot back.  
  
"I'm not happy."  
  
"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
After the little scene between Hermione and Draco, the students disbanded and made their way to the carriages that would take them back to the express. Well except for one of them. Hermione struggled to get her things together in a timely fashion. You see, Easter Holiday completely eluded her because she was too busy with her Head Girl duties and the N.E.W.T.S that were coming up and Malfoy being an arse and Harry being worried about Voldemort and Ron's not so secret crush on her and she was at her wits end!  
  
So it wasn't really surprising that she missed the carriages that would have taken her to the express that would have taken her home where she would have seen her parents and her family. And it was all one persons fault. If you think about it, it was really her fault because she didn't take enough time for herself. Have some down time, some R&R as the muggles like to say. But her being Hermione and him being Draco it was only right to blame him for her problems.  
  
Muggleborn wizards and witches being ostracized because they weren't born from wizarding families, Malfoys fault. Harry constantly having nightmares and sleepless nights because Dracos' father was apart of Lord Voldermorts inner circle, Malfoys fault. Neville Longbottom accidentally running into Malfoy in the hallways because he was flirting with one of the 6th years. Malfoys fault. So she reasoned with herself everything that was wrong in her life was completely linked to Draco. So its only fair that she blame him for everything. It was a comfort zone to her one she didn't intend on leaving for quite the while.  
  
Draco Malfoy was in a horrible mood. No he was in an awful, nasty, horrid, ghastly mood! All because of one impossible Head Girl. If she would have just let him take the 342 points away from Longbottom then he wouldn't have missed the carriage that would have taken him to the express that would have taken him home where he would do away with this place until he returned. But no, he was stuck here for the entire week and to make matters worse, he was stuck here with HER, Granger. Everything was her fault he deduced. If she had just realized that he was indeed superior to her in every way then life would run smoothly as it intended for him.  
  
It was her fault he was second best in school. She just HAD to prove to everybody that just because she was muggleborn she could be better then most kids here who had come from a long line of wizarding families. She just had to be friends with Potter and Weasley who acted like her two personal bodyguards. She just had to rub it in his face that SHE made head girl and he made head boy so they had to put away their differences in order to keep their respective privileges. And besides which highly influential college would take somebody who forfeited their prestigious position because of fighting and bickering.  
  
Sighing in aggravation he made his way to his dorm in huffelpuff. Yes that's right, his own private personal dorm was in huffelpuff. He couldn't have been placed in his own house, Slytherin, or the second best Ravenclaw, Hell even bloody Gryffindor would be better then, then this hell! They were a bunch of bloody idiots the lot of them were! Barking out the password, he marched his way to his dorm cursing the day Hermione Granger ever came to Hogwarts.  
  
Day 1.  
There were a few teachers left as well with a few handful of students. To promote inner house unity cough bullshit cough as Draco added, they instead decided to use one big table for all their meals. Draco and Hermione did their best to sit far away from each other but it was hard considering everybody was sitting towards Dumbledore podium and he himself was sitting at the head of the table so they sucked it up, and sat across from each other.  
  
"Its so wonderful that we can all partake in the time..." Dumbledore started, addressing the staff and students.  
  
Hermione and Draco both rolled their eyes at him because it wasn't wonderful and it sure as hell wasn't merry that they were here. They wanted to be home. They wanted to be away from Hogwarts and furthermore, they wanted to be away from each other as far and fast as possible.  
  
"Don't forget now, even in this time and day things happen for a reason, there are no good and bad reasons, they just happen. There are omens all around and if you follow your heart and listen to your head the world shall be yours! And with that, I conclude my speech, eat everybody Eat! Enjoy and Eat!" Dumbledore finished with a clap of his hands and the food appeared on the table.  
  
Day 2  
  
Hermione was sitting by the great lake sketching out the whomping willow that she saw over the horizon. The wind tickled the tiny curls on the back of her neck as she raised her arms up to the sky and stretched. Cracking her neck from side to side. She was about to crack her knuckles until she heard rustling coming from behind her.  
  
"So YOU were making those horrible noises. Here I was trying to enjoy a nice nap outside and you had to ruin it by...what were you doing again Granger?" Draco started as he stood over her looking down.  
  
Hermione shielded her eyes from the sun with her hands as she looked up to the very tall form of one Draco Malfoy. Smirking in return she stood up and cracked her one set of knuckles. "This sound Malfoy?"  
  
Draco visibly shuddered with repulsion as he saw Hermione crack her knuckles. "Stop that."  
  
"Oh poor baby, doesn't like it when I crack my knuckles hmmm?" Hermione teased him.  
  
"Granger I'm warning you, I'm going to break every bone in your body if you don't knock it off!" Draco threatened back.  
  
"But if you do that Malfoy, then your going to have to hear all my bones breaking and if you cant stand it when I crack my knuckles then HOW are you going to get over that?" She finished smartly.  
  
"Shut up Granger. Smart-ass" He mumbled before plopping down on the ground.  
  
"Do you mind?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No not at all. Wait...mind what?"  
  
"I was occupying this space."  
  
"Oh...well in that case you won't mind if I finish taking my nap here would you?"  
  
"As long as you don't start snoring then nap wherever you want. Just leave me alone!" She finished in a huff.  
  
Hermione sat back down again picking up her pencil and pad. She started to sketch becoming oblivious to Draco beside her.  
  
Draco though, cradled his head in his hands and was lying on his back enjoying his catnap. Every now and then he would open his one eye and check up on the bushy haired girl sitting next to him. She seemed to be scribbling furiously on that pad of paper she had.  
  
"Granger..." Draco began but was cut off when Hermione yelped at loud.  
  
"I thought you were sleeping!" She declared.  
  
"You thought wrong, cease your scribbling, it's interrupting my nap time."  
  
Hermione glared at him as he closed his eyes again. Smirking for a moment she put down her pad and pencil and cracked her knuckles. His eyes opened wide and had this crazed look to them.  
  
"What did I tell you about NOT doing that Granger. Are you mental or something?"  
  
"Oh yes Malfoy, I'm completely Mental. That's why I've got the top ranking in school and you only come in second."  
  
"Shut up Granger."  
  
"You know, everything was just fine until you opened up your big mouth. Cant you take your nap elsewhere, like maybe in the bog of eternal stench." She finished with a haughty tone.  
  
"Bog of what Granger?! There is no bog of eternal stench here on Hogwarts! I'm beginning to think you really ARE mental." He replied looking at her weird.  
  
"Its from a movie Malfoy. Oh why am I trying to explain this to YOU of all people. Mr. Pureblood wizard himself!" she stated in huff as she gathered her things together making to leave.  
  
"Moo-ve? Whats a moo-ve?" He asked bewildered.  
  
With her back facing him she counted to three then turned around. "No not MOO-VE its Movie. Don't accentuate the extra 'O'. You sound like a cow. Now if you'll excuse me good day! And with that she made her way back to Hogwarts Castle leaving Draco out there to finish with his nap.  
  
Day 3  
  
Draco swore underneath his breath as he looked in a dictionary for the word 'cow'. He was currently sitting in one of the library's big comfy chairs. His one leg rested on his thigh as his elbow rested on the table with his thumb stroking his chin and the big red book on his lap. He leafed through the pages with fervor trying to find out what a 'Cow' was. What did it do, what was it purpose, what is this 'Methane' that emits from it.  
  
And that's how Hermione found him a little while ago when she decided to sit down and draw him from afar. She'd been sketching him for 20 minutes or so before she took a break and cracked her knuckles. Draco looked up with that crazed expression he had on his face from the other day and looked around wildly again.  
  
Hermione swore underneath her breath and with much haste, hightailed her way back to her dorm in Ravenclaw.  
  
Day 4  
  
It was a rainy day at Hogwarts. The wind was blowing and the rain was pouring down in sheets. Hermione was at the library again trying to sketch in the rest of Draco's face. Since she had to curtail it out of there quickly she only had time to do his outline. She was so absorbed into her work she didn't hear the footsteps that that stopped right in front of her table.  
  
Draco noticed Hermione sitting there scribbling in that pad of hers. He too was in the library looking up more information of Cows. Fascinating creatures. He never knew that they had three stomachs and that if you don't milk them they can get quite ornery. And this cow tipping trend. The muggle world was interesting to say the least. Seeing a most opportune moment he crept up to her and with a loud shout he saw her jump 3 feet in the air.  
  
"GRANGER!" Was all Hermione heard as she jumped right out of her seat. Putting a hand to her heart that was hammering inside, she glared up at Draco.  
  
"Very cute Malfoy."  
  
"Aren't I?" He smiled at her flashing his pearly whites.  
  
"Not particularly no."  
  
Ignoring her comment he took a seat in front of hers and plopped down in it.  
  
"Can I help you with something." She asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm bored."  
  
"Read a book."  
  
"Too boring."  
  
"Eat something then."  
  
"I'm not Crabbe or Goyle."  
  
Hermione rolling her eyes went back to sketching.  
  
"Whatcha doing?" He asked.  
  
"Drawing." She replied not looking up.  
  
"Drawing what?" He continued.  
  
"Malfoy you're acting like a five year old." She replied back annoyed.  
  
"Maybe you're the one acting like a five year old. Maybe that's what we all are. Maybe..." Draco started but was interrupted by Hermione.  
  
"What in Merlins name are you babbling about Malfoy? Oh wait, don't tell me the HuffelPuffs finally have gotten their hooks into you. You've been assimilated!" She declared with glee.  
  
Malfoy looked at her strangely.  
  
"It means conformed Malfoy. Or turned into." She said using her grown up tone.  
  
"I know what it means."  
  
"Sure you did."  
  
"I did!"  
  
"Oh I believe you." She said smiling clearly stating she didn't.  
  
Draco wasn't enjoying being made fun of, (he was the one that made fun of people, not the other way around!) and snatched the pad from her hand.  
  
"MALFOY! Give that back!" Hermione said outraged standing up trying to get her drawing back.  
  
"You know I do believe I found something that's not going to bore me to tears. Its called catch me if you can!" and with that, Draco was off like a light running down the library's ancient hallways.  
  
Hermione let out a feral growl and gave chase. "Malfoy!" She yelled at him in the library! "Give that back! Its not yours!"  
  
"I know that Granger. That's why I took it!" He yelled back at her.  
  
Listening to where his voice came she made an about face and turned to the direction his voice came from. Realizing she could catch him if she kept him talking she started to bait him.  
  
"Please Malfoy, I could find you in a heartbeat. Its not too hard to miss your big lunk-head frame!"  
  
"Lunk-Head! Lunk-Head! I'll have you know!" He said yelling from what she believed was her left.  
  
"I got you now you little rodent." She whispered. She went behind the one shelf and looked through the books. She saw him standing there looking in the opposite direction she planned on taking. Walking stealthily to the side he wasn't looking she crept up next to him and with a swiftness she didn't know she possessed she grabbed back her sketching pad and ran right past him.  
  
"Granger! You little! You witch!" He yelled behind her this time chasing her.  
  
"Thank you Malfoy! I do believe this is the first time you have EVER complimented me in all our years of Hogwarts." She declared with happiness: not noticing a very large step stool that was left carelessly in the hallway. It all happened in slow motion. Hermione ran straight into it knocking her down from her calves. Now what made the situation comical is the fact that Draco was right behind her and while Hermione was trying to get up he tripped on the very same stool and he knocked her back down again.  
  
"Owwwwwww!" Draco yelled rubbing his head. "Can't you watch were your going you filthy little..."  
  
"If you finish that statement Draco Malfoy I'll cut your heart out with a spoon!"  
  
"Why a spoon Granger?"  
  
"Because, IT'LL HURT MORE!" She yelled back at him.  
  
"Granger everytime you look at me it hurts." He replied back.  
  
"Oh very mature Malfoy!" She hollered.  
  
"Not as mature as 'I'll cut your heart out with a spoon!'!" He responded raising his own voice.  
  
"You know this is YOUR fault!" She said, jabbing him in the chest with her index finger. "If you would have done something productive like spontaneously combust then THIS, would have never happened!"  
  
He cocked his head to the side and looked past her head.  
  
"You know Malfoy, When I'm yelling at you I'd appreciate it if you would look AT me not PAST me!"  
  
Pushing her to the side he made his way to the sketchpad that was lying carelessly on the floor a few feet in front of them. He bent down to examine the opened pages.  
  
Realizing what he could have been looking at Hermione went pale with fright and quickly made her way over to him. "Give that here Malfoy."  
  
Still not responding to her, he stood up with her sketchpad open examining the sketches that were on the page.  
  
"Malfoy PLEASE! Just give it back to me! Its just some doodles and some stupid scribbling." She pleaded with him nervously. Sweat beads were developing on her neck and she was breathing rapidly.  
  
"You drew this?" He asked her quietly still not looking at her.  
  
"Umm...well...I." Hermione stuttered to him.  
  
Draco finally looked at Hermione with narrowed eyes. "I don't recall ever giving you permission to draw a likeness of me."  
  
Hermione gulped nervously as she averted her eyes from his face. She took a few steps toward him before he threw her notebook at her. She caught it in surprise holding it close to her chest. "Malfoy I..."  
  
"Don't you Malfoy me Granger." He barked out icily. "I should have known you've always had a thing for me, but I didn't realize it went this far."  
  
"What...Malfoy, What are you talking about! I don't like you!" She started but was interrupted when Draco roughly pushed her up against the bookshelf.  
  
"If you ever come near me again Mudblood, I'll do more then just cut your heart out with a spoon." And with a final shove he stormed out of the library.  
  
Hermione rested her head against the books bringing a hand to her chest trying to reduce her rapid heartbeat.  
  
Day 5  
  
Draco was in the library doing some homework that was assigned to him over the holiday. He was in a foul mood and didn't want to be bothered by anybody. He ignored everybody that came in and sat in the furthest corner in there. Though he was ignoring everybody he couldn't ignore the nagging thoughts that were plaguing his mind.  
  
'Why the hell was she drawing a picture of me?' Was the million dollar question he asked himself.  
  
When he first saw it lying on the ground after they collapsed into eachother yesterday he thought it was something else. But when he actually examined it and got a good look at it he was shocked. Granger, Hermione Mudblood Granger was sketching him. Maybe he shouldn't have reacted as he did, the sketch was indeed good, and probably one of the best ones he's seen. But he just couldn't understand why she would take the time and sketch him. They did make somewhat of a truce in the summer when they both found out they were to be head boy and girl.  
  
As soon as he received his letter that told him he did obtain the prestigious honor he whooped for joy not bothering to read the rest of the letter. Later that night (After the festivity ended in his house) He picked the letter back up again to finish reading. Imagine to his horror he found out who he would be sharing the honor with, Hermione Granger. He was up all night thinking about his dilemma. Hermione was an enemy. She was a best friend with his other two enemies. He was HER enemy and as far as he could tell, her only one. Debating the issue well into the morning he finally came to the conclusion that he would have to put his hatred for her on the back burner while at school and while they shared their duties. He wrote her the letter explaining such and summoned his eagle owl.  
  
Within an hour he had received his reply. She absolutely agreed with him on his proposition and promised him that she would harbor no ill will to him during their last school year there as long as he wouldn't call her mudblood. He wrote back agreeing to her demands but though he promised her he wouldn't make fun of her, Potter and Weasley weren't included in their deal. She had responded just as swiftly and with her response, I wouldn't dream of it. And that had been that. They had formed a tentative friendship that had been going on well until now. Of course they had their little rows (ok they fought a lot) but they were professional, they were efficient and by Merlin they weren't going to let a 6-year rivalry ruin their last year. And with that final thought he gathered his things and made his way to the Ravenclaw portrait.  
  
Rapid, loud knocking woke Hermione up. Yawning loudly she slipped her feet into her slippers and made her way to the noise. Scrunching her eyes as she yawned again she opened up the door to find Draco Malfoy looking at her expectantly.  
  
Recovering from her shock fairly quick she shook her head. "Um...Can I help you?"  
  
"Can I come in?" He asked.  
  
"I guess..." but before she let him she stopped and turned around with a hard look on her face. "I've changed my mind. You can't come in."  
  
"Wait, you just said I could come in!" He replied surprised.  
  
"If I recall, if I ever were to come near you again you'd do a lot more then cut my heart out with a spoon."  
  
"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm the one knocking on your door."  
  
Hermione glared at him before opening the door all the way.  
  
"I take it I can come in then?"  
  
"What does it look like Malfoy?"  
  
"Thanks." Draco replied as he walked through the open door. Hermione shut it with a resounding click.  
  
"Take a seat." She told him as she cleared some books from her chair.  
  
"I'd prefer to stand."  
  
"Then stand." She replied haughtily.  
  
Sighing heavily he responded, "I'm not hear to fight with you."  
  
Hermione just snorted.  
  
"I'm not." He began again but was cut off her Hermione."Then why are you here? I find it very rare that I have a day off."  
  
"I'm here to apologize to you. My actions yesterday were inexcusable and..."  
  
Hermione cut him off once again. "If you expect me to believe that rubbish then you're the one who's mental."  
  
"And," he continued as if she didn't interrupt, "I realized that we shouldn't be fighting."  
  
"You've just figured that out now?"  
  
"You're not making this easy for me." He gritted out.  
  
"Why should I? You got upset at me for drawing a likeness of you Malfoy, THEN you get this hair-brained idea in your thick skull that I like you...like that. Which, for the record, I do not!" she stated angrily.  
  
Rubbing his hand against his forehead he started again. "It took me by surprise that's all. Listen I came here to apologize not to squabble with you."  
  
Hermione snorted again.  
  
"Do you need a tissue or something?" He asked annoyed.  
  
"The only thing I need is for you to be out of room! Out Out OUT!"  
  
"You know, you're really melodramatic."  
  
"OUT!" She said stomping her one foot.  
  
"Your 17 Granger, not seven. And I'm not leaving until YOU finish the sketch." He declared sitting down.  
  
"What did you just say?" she responded looking at him oddly.  
  
Smoothing out invisible wrinkles on his pant leg, he took up the position he had in the library a few days ago. "I said, I'm not leaving here until you finish your sketch. You obviously started it for a reason so finish!"  
  
Standing there shocked beyond belief she wasn't even aware she went to get her sketch pad and pencils from her floor. Sitting across from him she began to finish what she started.  
  
A few hours later Draco was looking over Hermiones shoulder as she put the finishing touches on her sketch. He looked down at it appreciatively and let out a low whistle.  
  
"Not bad Granger, not bad at all. I never knew you were so good at art."  
  
She grinned up at him as she signed her initials on the bottom of the page and ripped it out. "Here you go."  
  
Draco looked at her in surprise. "For me Granger? I cant accept this."  
  
Shaking her head she rolled up the parchment and placed it in his hands. "Malfoy, just take it. Throw it out, hang it up, do whatever you want with it. Its yours."  
  
Looking at her uncertainly he took the sketch.  
  
"Was that so hard?" she teased.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It was a rhetorical question Malfoy."  
  
Day 6  
  
Another uneasy truce settled between the two heads as they made their rounds around the school. Peeves was causing trouble again and they wanted to assess the situation before the students came back in a couple of days. He had done quite a bit of damage to the prefect's bathroom that had Moaning Myrtle in an uproar. He managed to decrease all the water pressure so whenever somebody flushed the toilet, it wouldn't flush all the way. Then he managed to flood out the other bathrooms in various parts of the premises. It was just a big mess that had both of them working all afternoon well into the night. Just as they were finishing up with the clean-up Peeves decided to cause even more trouble by placing a large statue in front of the bathrooms door.  
  
"PEEVES you bloody git!" Draco roared. "Just you wait! The Bloody Baron is going to have your head!"  
  
"I don't think he cares that much right now Malfoy." Hermione said while pushing on the door.  
  
"And whys that!" he shot back kicking at the door.  
  
"Because you're in here and he's out there and until you get out your threats are just empty." She replied matter-of-factly.  
  
He kicked the door in anger one final time before storming off towards the sink.  
  
"Its not so bad Malfoy. I mean, Ok somebody has to find us, and I'm pretty sure Finch is going to notice a missing statue." Hermione offered.  
  
He snorted in return.  
  
"Oh come on lets play a game!"  
  
He shot her a look.  
  
"What! I'll let you pick it!" She said brightly.  
  
"You're not going to drop it until I agree to play a game with you aren't you?" he replied annoyed.  
  
"Nope, sorry Malfoy, lets play 20 questions!" she said.  
  
"Hey I thought I would pick out the game!"  
  
"Well fine what game did you want to play?"  
  
"I don't know...20 questions?"  
  
"I just mentioned that Malfoy!"  
  
"Fine, how about Lets make a deal?"  
  
"How do you play that?" she questioned.  
  
"I think it goes something like, I offer you something and in order to get it you have to make a deal with me. And if I like the deal then you get it."  
  
She looked at him oddly. "I've never head of that game."  
  
"Well I think that's the gist of things." He said unsure.  
  
"Ok well what do you have to offer me?" she asked.  
  
He patted himself down and looked through his pockets and the only thing that he could come up with was a piece of string.  
  
"A piece of string Malfoy. Theres nothing in the world I would offer you for that piece of string." She declared.  
  
"Well its special string." He tried to reason.  
  
"What makes it so special?"  
  
"It's a 100% Draco Malfoy original piece of string."  
  
"This game is moronic. I'm not playing anymore!" she said while getting up to try pushing at the door again.  
  
"No no no! Wait! Ok I got it, how about this; If you're not married in 10 years and I'm not married in 10 years then how about we get married!"  
  
Hermione stopped pushing on the door and turned around to face him. "What did you say!"  
  
"Yeah, I'll make a deal with you, If you're not married in 10 years time, I'll do YOU the honor of becoming your husband!" He stated.  
  
"Oh dear god. Its only been 10 minutes since we've been shut in here and you're going insane! That's not supposed to happen until a couple of days!"  
  
"I am not going insane, come on Granger it's a game. I'm really not going to marry you, I just want to see what you'd offer me."  
  
"Absolutely not! I refuse to play this game anymore!"  
  
"You're no fun." He said sticking his tongue at her.  
  
"Yes well your insane." She replied and went back to pushing at the door.  
  
An hour had passed and they were still stuck in the bathroom, The schools curfew was going to be in affect soon and nobody had discovered them yet.  
  
"Granger I'm bored. Lets play another game!"  
  
"Fine I get to pick the game. None of that stupid 'Lets make a deal game.' "  
"Oh no you don't! You quit the other game! So that means I get to pick since we didn't properly finish the other one."  
  
Not wanting an argument from him she decided to appease him with a nod of her head and a curt fine. "What's the new game called?"  
  
He smirked at her "Lets make a bet!"  
  
"You've got to be kidding me." She groaned from the floor.  
  
"Nope. And you cant back out of this one either!"  
  
She looked up sharply at him. "And why not!"  
  
"Because..." Draco started, "You quit the other game."  
  
"That makes NO sense."  
  
Not listening to her complaints he charged right into the game. "Ok the rules are this, I make a bet and you either accept or decline."  
  
"What happens if I accept?"  
  
"We make a wager then. And if you can do the bet then you win the wager." He said as if it were the easiest thing in the world.  
  
"And if I refuse." Hermione asked.  
  
"You're allowed one refusal after that then you have to make a wager."  
  
"This sounds an awful lot like truth or dare." She said suspiciously.  
  
"Well its not!"  
  
"Fine I go first then!" she threatened without really threatening him.  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
"Ok I bet you, you can't stick out your tongue and touch your forehead."  
  
"What happens if I cant do it?"  
  
"Then you leave Harry and Ron alone for the rest of the school year!" Hermione stated triumphantly.  
  
Looking at her with his I'm better then you look, he stuck out his tongue and touched his forehead. "I win Granger."  
  
She stuck out her tongue at him and mumbled something under her breath. He laughed at her antics. "Sorry Granger, looks like Potty and Weasel are stuck with me for a few more months. My turn."  
  
"This better be good Malfoy." Hermione threatened him.  
  
"I bet you, you wont be married by the time your 28."  
  
"Of all the slimey! I refuse this bet!" She yelled at him from across the room.  
  
"Fine, fine, I was only kidding with you. Ok I bet you, you cant be quiet for 5 minutes. And HUMMING counts as not being quiet!"  
  
"Whats the wager?" She asked.  
  
"If you can't do it, then you have to do all my homework until school lets out."  
  
"Easy as pie Malfoy, easy as pie." And with that, Hermione looked at him with her arms crossed over her chest smirking at him.  
  
The first minute Hermione had it easy. By the second minute she was pursing her lips. By the third minute she was licking her lips. Draco walked over to where she was standing at and stood next to her shoulder to shoulder. She nearly yelled at him but when she saw the look he gave her she gave him the finger and went back to licking her lips. The fourth minute she biting her lower lip and the fifth minute she was biting the inside of her cheeks. When Draco gave her the go ahead to talk she let out a huge breath and started to talk non-stop.  
  
"That was the worst five minutes of my life! Of all the evil rotten things you vile boy!" She declared.  
  
Laughing at her behavior he egged her on some more. "Nice touch with flipping me the bird Granger. I didn't think you had it in you."  
  
Ignoring his remarks she went on. "Its MY turn now Malfoy."  
  
"Oh do your worst." He replied while looking at his nails.  
  
"I bet you, that you cant lie to me for the next five minutes."  
  
"This makes sense how..."  
  
"I wasn't finished yet. What I'm getting out is, whatever question I ask you have to be honest with me. No ifs, ands, or buts!"  
  
"Whats the wager?"  
  
"You become Hagrid's personal assistant for all of his Care for Magical creatures classes for a week."  
  
Paling visibly he gulped nervously.  
  
"You could always refuse Malfoy...Chicken!" She teased.  
  
"I am not refusing! Do your worst!" he boasted again.  
  
"What do you really think of Harry?"  
  
"You're evil you know that?"  
  
"Yes well, you still haven't HONESTLY answered my question Malfoy. Do I need to repeat it to you?"  
  
"No, I don't need you to repeat it for me." He replied mimicking her.  
  
"Well then by all means, go on."  
  
"Harry is an oaf, who just so happens to be good at quidditch." He said dejectedly. "Wait a minute Hermione, how do you know if I'm lying to you or not?"  
  
"You're eyes. Whenever you lie you look towards the right."  
  
"They do?"  
  
"Yes, onto the next question, Do you really hate Ron that much?"  
  
"What...Oh no, he just annoys me. So wait...You've known every time I've told a lie just because my eyes go to the right?"  
  
"Draco we've already been over this yes! Now, have you've ever cheated on a test before?"  
  
"I beg your pardon, I have not! So wait, you knew I was lying in 6th when I told Prof. Sprout that my plant ate my homework?"  
  
"Draco for the last time! YES! Oh my five minutes are up! You smarmy bad person you!"  
  
"My eyes really go to the right..."  
  
"ARGHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"Oh I suppose its my turn now isn't it?"  
  
"Yes it IS your turn Malfoy. And I hope you choke on it!"  
  
Draco was going to reply to her kind choice of words when they heard shuffling coming from the other side of the door. They both looked at each other before running to the door and banging on it. Their shouts of 'Were in here!' and 'Let us out!' could be heard well throughout Hogwarts.  
  
"What do we have in here?" A voice drawled.  
  
"Professor Snape?!" Draco asked looking at Hermione. "But I thought he was gone for the week?"  
  
"So did I!" she whispered back.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, what are you two doing in there, AND after curfew?" Prof. Snape asked snidely.  
  
"Peeves locked us in here!" Hermione cried out.  
  
They heard more shuffling and then Prof. Snape muttered a spell that moved the statue back to its original place.  
  
"Thank you Prof. Snape..." Hermione said.  
  
He looked over her once before nodding his head. He turned to Draco and nodded at him too.  
  
"I assume you two know you're way back to your dorms?"  
  
"Yes sir." They both said.  
  
"Then go. Oh and next time Draco, don't allow a Gryffindor to get you stuck in these situations again. Its unbecoming of a Slytherin." And with that he was gone in a whirl of black robes.  
  
"That slimy..."  
  
"Hey watch it! That's my head of house!" Draco interjected before she could finish.  
  
"So sorry." She responded though her tone of voice implied she didn't.  
  
"I'm off to bed now Malfoy, Goodnight." And she too left in a whirl of robes.  
  
"Night Granger." He replied while putting his hands in his pockets and walking towards his room.  
  
Day 7  
  
The students were coming back later that night. Draco did indeed let the Bloody Baron know of Peeves mistreatment towards the Slytherin and you could hear Peeves screams coming all the way from dungeons. Hermione had finished up all her homework and was reading for most of the day in the great hall when Draco found her. They needed to greet the carriages that were coming.  
  
They walked in comfortable silence enjoying the little time they had left to themselves before the other students came. Hermione was looking off in the horizon and Draco was checking his pocket watch.  
  
"That's the 8th time you've checked that thing Malfoy. Give it a rest." Hermione said from her perch.  
  
"I've got people to do and things to see." He said waving her off.  
  
"That's people to see and things to do." She corrected.  
  
"I meant what I said."  
  
"That's disgusting." She replied making a face.  
  
"Hey we never finished our game last night." He stated.  
  
Hermione snapped her fingers. "I thought you would have forgotten about that."  
  
"You're not that lucky Granger."  
  
"If only I were." She shot right back.  
  
"Its my turn anyway." He went on ignoring her sarcasm.  
  
"Oh goody gum drops."  
  
"Goody what?"  
  
"Its muggle candy Malfoy. Lets just get this over with. I see some of the carriages already." She responded not paying attention.  
  
"Ok, Ok, I bet you, in 10 years you'll still be single."  
  
She looked at him sharply. "What is with you and your obsession with me and my romantic life. And for that matter my romantic life in the future!"  
  
"Do you accept it or not?" He said.  
  
"I most certainly do NOT!"  
  
"You have to accept it Granger, not unless you want to do my homework for the rest of the school year, and top that on with the N.E.W.T.S...." he trailed off.  
  
"Fine! What's the wager then?"  
  
"If you're still single in 10 years, then you have to marry me."  
  
She looked at him horrified. "You're kidding me right?"  
  
"Nope." He said in dead seriousness. "If you're still single by Christmas 10 years from now then you have to marry me."  
  
"What happens if you're already married?"  
  
"You still have to ask me."  
  
"WHY!" she bellowed.  
  
"Because it'll be fun humiliating you." He replied smirking at her holding out his hand to seal the bet.  
  
"Then I accept!" she said taking his hand and shaking vigorously.  
  
Wow 24 pages. This is the most I've ever written. And this beats out term papers too. I want to say thank you to everybody once again. But I do have a some questions for 2 of my reviewers.  
  
Chance encounter- Thank you for taking the time out to review! I appreciate it but what is QT? I have a horrible memory so I don't know what exactly you're talking about.  
  
Alice-If you're referring to how I have them use their last names instead of their first, everything I do makes some sense. I'm really big on leaving clues and letting people figure things out, or guessing. It's the Scorpio in me.  
  
Also I felt like I needed to add this in there. I'm not very good at adding other characters in. Like Harry and Ron and Ginny and the such. I'm just not that good at it. I know a lot of authors on here can do it and do it beautifully but I'm not one of them. I feel that if I were to add them into the story it would take away from what I'm trying to write. Which is essentially a Draco and Hermione fan fiction. Too be perfectly honest, Hermione is not my favorite character in the book. I don't like how she's written. I've always had this other image of her, she definitely is strong but I sometimes feel she gets the short end of the stick. My favorite characters by the way are Fred and George. I find it very rare in the fanfiction world that somebody can capture them just how J.K. Rowling does. Anyhoo, read, enjoy and review!  
  
Oh I used a couple of references from certain movies. (One not so noticeable then the other) If anybody can tell me what the two movies are and what's the connection between Harry Potter and these movies I'll write a chapter or story of anything you want. If you want angst I'll give you angst, if you want a cheery happy ending, I'll see what I can do. 


	3. No time like the present

Standard Disclaimer applies- I own nothing! I still don't have the money to pay my cell phone bill off! Do NOT sue me! It all belong to J.K. Rowling and her respective affiliates. Authors note at the bottom.  
  
Hermione was a patient woman, and as such she was inclined to always give a person the benefit of the doubt. She was kind, caring and courageous. She was also smart. No not just smart, she was clever, quick, witty, intelligent, bright, and all the other synonyms one could use to describe her. But aside from all her positive traits on the inside, her outside traits were what people saw first and to be perfectly honest, the person she was on the inside was looking a lot better then the one on the out.  
  
Her hair was still curly, though not quite as bushy. Her eyes were brown. Boring, muddy brown. Oh no they couldn't have been a chocolate brown, or mocha brown. They were just plain brown. Her eyebrows needed a bit of tweezing, (though she did get them waxed regularly she just didn't have time!) and while were on the subject of her eyes, she needed glasses. Her nose was tiny and pert and her mouth was usually drawn in a thin tight line. She rarely ever smiled and when she did it would always end up lopsided. From her face we head down to the rest of her body. She finally grew into her body around the age of 20 but seeing how it was about 8 years too late she gave up on it. She had a tiny potbelly and her thighs jiggled a little. (Though her bum was quite firm.) Her hips were wide and her grandmother lovingly called them 'child bearing hips.'  
  
All in all, she was plain. She didn't know how to be anything else. The only thing she had going for her was her complexion (she never ever had an outbreak and was thankful for it.) and her intellect. So it came as a huge shock to everybody, including her two best friends since forever, that she decided to work at one of the most popular and glamorous magazines in the wizarding world there was.  
  
She didn't give beauty or health advice and certainly not any dating advice, heavens to besty no! She didn't write articles on how to turn your man on or how to dump that loser and go for a hero. No she worked behind the scenes where nobody would see her and her plainness.  
  
"Hermione!" Pansy shouted to her from the door. Pansy Parkinson stood at an intimidating 5'8 and had the body to go with it. She finally grew into her nose. (Or bought it, there was much speculation but it was never confirmed.) Her hair was cut short and sleek framing her face. Her blue eyes accented by the make up she wore made them seem larger and brighter. Her cheekbones were high and her lips were full and she had a small chin that lead to a swan like neck. Her neck lead to her still developing breasts (if you get my drift) that seem to increase in size every 6 months or so. Her waist was small as her hips and her thighs didn't brush against each other when she walked. She was dressed in a smart business skirt with a matching jacket and bright pink heels. It was pretty much a no brainer that she was born to be C.E.O and editor-in-chief of her prized magazine "Infinity".  
  
"Granger...I'll never understand you!" Pansy remarked shaking her head at the young witch.  
  
Hermione smiling in response went back to her drawings.  
  
"Is that the artwork for Decembers issue?" Pansy inquired.  
  
"Yes it is. I'm just finishing up some bits here and there. I'll have it on your desk before I leave tonight." She answered.  
  
Pansy walked into Hermiones office taking a look around. Certificates and Awards littered the walls and a few plants were placed here and there. She walked over to where Hermione was hunched over and looked over her shoulder.  
  
"Cute."  
  
"You think so? I don't want to over due it here with the cleavage if you catch my drift" Hermione replied.  
  
"Always the perfectionist. I've said it before and I'll say it again, I'll never understand you."  
  
"You said that five minutes ago!" Hermione looked up at Pansy.  
  
"I told you I said it before! Hermione you're the brightest witch of our generation and your job is drawing cartoons that go into a magazine. When and how did this happen?" Pansy asked her bewildered.  
  
Sighing, Hermione brought her hand to her temple and rubbed, hard.  
  
"Pansy my reasons are my reasons! If you really have a problem with it then I'll pack up my things and go elsewhere!"  
  
"No no no no no no no! No need for you to do that! I was just saying its odd that's all. Besides if you quit whose going to do the artwork! Ever since you came on board as art director 'Infinity' magazine has risen an unprecedented 78 %! You're not going anywhere!" Pansy said hurriedly putting a hand on Hermione's shoulder to calm her.  
  
"I know Pansy, I just like hearing you get worked up that's all! You should have seen your face! Maybe I should have been an actress instead." Hermione said through her laughter.  
  
Smacking her shoulder and ignoring Hermiones cry she made her way out of her office. "Oh Hermione before I forget, do you want those tickets to the circus? All proceeds are donated to some odd muggle well being something or another charity. I'm not going to be able to make it and I'd hate for them to go to waste."  
  
"Sure Pansy, just leave them in my mailbox. I'm free pretty much every night." Hermione answered not looking up from her work.  
  
"Not a problem. There was something I had to tell you about the tickets but I can't remember." Pansy trailed off.  
  
Hermione still not looking up from her work, "Like what day it is."  
  
"It's September 28th at 7 pm but that's not it." Pansy replied musing to herself. "Well if I remember whatever it is I'll be sure to let you know. Oh and before I forget, do make an appointment with my stylist, you're brows need tweezing."  
  
"I KNOW THAT!" Hermione yelled at Pansy's retreating back. As Hermione went back to her work one can wonder how she ended up with her profession. She was indeed the brightest witch to come out of Hogwarts in quite a while and she had the pick of the litter when she graduated from college. She didn't want to become an auror, too demanding. A teacher, too predictable and contrary to popular belief, while Hermione did enjoy reading and learning new things, dealing with little children wasn't her forte. She was good at practically everything (Quidditch not withstanding.) but her real passion was art.  
  
When she was younger (before she found out about being a witch,) she always appreciated going to art museums and fine art. When she went to Hogwarts she was shocked to see so many pieces and so many forms being interpreted the way they were. So in the summer of her first year, she begged her parents to get her art supplies (the set she wanted had cost her 500 pounds.) She kept it a secret from the other students, they already had a reason to make fun of her for being the brain, and she didn't want to add any MORE fuel to the fire. And another reason why she didn't actively pursue it in school was because; Hogwarts never offered courses on art. So she surprised everybody by splitting her time between a wizarding college and a muggle college getting 4 different degrees.  
  
Now the next question one might ask is why if she had 4 degrees and from some top-notch schools, did she settle for drawing cartoon-esque pictures for a women's magazine that was run by a former arch nemesis at school. We'll save that for later, but for now back to Hermione.  
  
"Are you done those pictures yet! Its 5:30 you lazy girl! Hurry up and finish!" Her daily planner shouted at her from her desk.  
  
"Oh shut up!" she replied back as she put her drawings in an envelope and sealed it. She got up and stretched her back and cracked her neck. She gathered all her things together and just as she was about to walk out the door she passed a mirror and stopped to look at herself. She was wearing a white buttoned down shirt with the top two buttons undone and the collared pulled up, flared jeans that were fraying at the ends. Adidas swim sandals adorned her feet.  
  
"You should go see my stylist." Hermione mimicked Pansy in a high- pitched voice. "Well I think I look cute and that's all the matters." And with that self-affirmation she was off to deliver her work and go home.  
  
Oh deary me I haven't updated in a while. Please accept my most humble of apologies. Especially for the short chapter as well. At first I was going to make it an opera she was going too but I realized I could have so much more fun if it were a circus and seeing how this is my story I can make changes as I see fit! Now for an explanation for my absence, I'm moving! I live in a suburb right outside Philly(Big up to Philly!) and were moving into another suburb even farther away from philly towards the end of august. We have a lot of repainting and fixing up to do so all my time has been sponged up between this and work. But if you read my profile I'm horrible at updating and I do believe I left a warning in the first chapter. But onto the reviewers responses and what the connection Harry Potter has with the two movies I mentioned in chapter 2.  
  
Kate-Felton: Thank you! I intend to.  
  
Thalia05: As soon as I'm done with the responses you'll have your answer and it isn't one of the reviews I hate to get and thank you for agreeing with me!  
  
LoVeBiTeS: Await no more!  
  
Sarah: And what thing from my best friends wedding. I abhor that movie with a passion. No no no its not like that at all! And thank you!  
  
"PentagonMerlin: Ah yes I know what its like to have parents yelling at me. I'm glad I'm not a teen anymore. (early twenties mind you) But as you said it is nice to pretend that two enemies can be in love.  
  
LayDe3tR1n1ty: heres my update! Take it! Please don't hurt me!  
  
Alenchic: I am aren't I!  
  
Panther's-Princess: I'm glad you've enjoyed yourself!  
  
CanadianVamp: Thank you very much! I do have a problem when she ends up really slutty or wimpy. I cant stand it! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
That should have covered everybody. I will be working on the next chapter later tonight so It may or may not be updated. Thanks to everybody once again. I appreciate it so very much!  
  
And the answer to the question I posed in chapter 2 is this; In the movie Labyrinth with David Bowie (Who I LOVE!) when he speaks to hoggle he calls him Hogwart. It makes me wonder if J.K. Rowling likes that movie too. And the second part is if you go back to the line where Hermione says I'll cut your heart it with a spoon, Why a spoon. Because it'll hurt more. Is from Robin Hood prince of thieves that stars Kevin Costner and Alan Rickman. Its one of my favorite lines. So once again thanks to everybody and If I don't update within the next week, then wait some more:-D 


	4. Granny Panties

Well here it is, as promised chapter four. I forgot to put at the end of chapter three with my authors notes is that my email address has changed from to If you'd like you can IM me at spekiko411 on AOL or message me at peacheslambchops on yahoo instant messenger. I'm pretty good with responding to emails so I apologize to anybody that has tried to email me in the past month to no avail. Once again, I do not own Harry Potter. I am poor. So very very very poor! J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. Sue her!  
  
Hermione was once again doubled over her work completely oblivious to what was going on around her. She didn't care that Suzie Hornblower was having an affair with Gabe McPhereson who was engaged to famous wizarding model known just as Feng Wai. Nor did she care that everybody was planning the magazine's annual picnic for Saturday the 21st and the rain date was the following Saturday. She wasn't interested in who was having sex with whom. And she certainly didn't care about all the buzz that was going on by the water cooler this instant. In fact it was getting on her nerves so much that she broke her quill right in half. Slamming the pieces down in a huff she pushed her chair away from her desk and made her way out the door towards the water cooler that was coincidently located right by her office.  
  
Just as she was marching over there to give the nosy people a piece of her mind about work ethics and minding their own business because she for one did not care that her coworker was blowing the mail guy. Clearing her throat loudly right behind one of her coworkers, Margo, she was a bit surprised when Margo turned around and grabbed her hand pulling her into the fray.  
  
"Hey Hermione! I guess you heard about it too!" She said excitedly.  
  
"Heard about what exactly? I actually came here to..." But Hermione never finished her sentenced because she was interrupted by her other coworker that she never bothered to know her name.  
  
"You mean you haven't heard!!!" she squealed.  
  
"No." Hermione replied frankly.  
  
"I cant believe you haven't heard! I mean this is the most juiciest piece of information to come to Infinity EVER!" the no-name coworker squealed again.  
  
"Yes well, that still doesn't tell me what it is anyway." Hermione began again but was cut off...again.  
  
"I mean like, wow! I cant believe it. I cannot believe it! I mean can you believe it!?" Anonymous girl went on.  
  
Hermione already agitated grinded her teeth together harder then she had in a while.  
  
"If you could just...." Hermione tried again at a different angle.  
  
"This is totally awesome!" the dim-witted coworker rambled on.  
  
Hermione having enough gripped the idiot coworker by her shoulders, turned her around and yelled in her face while shaking her. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!!"  
  
The coworker cocking her head to the side and said "You really have no Idea what were talking about? No need to be rough. All you had to do was ask."  
  
"You had better tell me before I shove that water cooler in one of your orifices, sideways." Hermione threatened.  
  
The coworker visibly paled and said quickly. "Were all excited about the new ad were getting."  
  
"An ad? You mean to tell me you interrupted my work time because of a stupid ad?!" Hermione yelled at the girl.  
  
Everybody by the water cooler gasped.  
  
"What?!" Hermione asked looking around at her brainless coworkers. Why DID Pansy hire them again?  
  
"Its not just any ad, it's the ad. Its all about the new lingerie line that's being featured in our magazine exclusively. No other magazine in the world will be showcasing it!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and rubbed her forehead. "Of all the idiotic..." she trailed off to herself. "You mean to tell me you're getting worked up over knickers?"  
  
"Not just ANY knickers Hermione! These are the brand new lines straight from Paris, Slip de grand-mere is the hottest lingerie out right now and the most expensive too! And I haven't even told you the best part! Everybody that works here gets a free stuff too!!!"  
  
"How quaint." Was all Hermione said before walking back to her office making a mental note to ask Pansy to move the water cooler by her office.  
  
It was September 28th and Hermione was standing in her closet trying on different outfits that would be suitable for a benefit circus. She knew that there were going to be very influential wizards that were coming from all over the world to attend and she had nothing to wear. "I am fortunes foe..." she mumbled to herself as she pulled off another dress and threw it into the discard pile. She sat on her bed with just a black slip on and with her hair down. Very little make up adorned her face. Just as she was about to scrap the whole thing and order take out she noticed a white bag at the back of her closet. She brought it out for a closer inspection and realized what it was. Of course she hadn't worn it in such a long long time. Hopefully it would still fit. Taking it out of the bag delicately she laid the dress on her bed. It was a black satin dress that belonged to her mother. The sleeves rested on her upper arms and it scrunched in the middle. It showed an ample amount of cleavage and it went down to just above her knees. Realizing she couldn't wear the slip with it she looked around her room for the appropriate undergarments.  
  
Realizing that the only thing that would really go with that dress would be the lingerie sent from Slip de grand-mere. Groaning to herself she pulled the racy bra and panties from the bag. "These had better fit." Hermione grumbled to herself. Realizing that the knickers did fit and were quite comfortable she slipped on her dress and put on her strappy heels. She grabbed her purse and then disapparted to the circus completely forgetting that Pansy told her there was something about the tickets she had to tell her.  
  
"I have never been MORE out of place anywhere in my whole entire life." Hermione said to herself as she sipped on her wine. She was currently residing in the buffet tent waiting for the go ahead from security who would be escorting them down the blue carpet. Since this was a benefit gala and all the top wizards in the world would be attending it would be featured all over prominent and not so prominent newspapers of the world. And Hermione couldn't be more out of place. She had no date so she had no one to talk too. She had kept a low profile after graduating so she really wasn't that well known among most wizarding circles. She didn't think she looked half bad. She did wish she had brought a cloak or wrap or something of the sort to ward off the chill that had developed throughout the night. Rubbing her arms together as she awaited her turn to walk down the carpet she didn't notice that it got awfully quiet in the tent. Turning to look to see what could have happened she wish she never did.  
  
The Malfoy family had decided to make an appearance after all the speculation that they wouldn't show up. Lucious Malfoy looked the same with his tall and imposing frame. A slight smirk appeared on his face as he was greeted by his many friends (brownnosers). He dressed in all black and his long hair had been tied in a pony tail at his nape. The years had been very good to him. He had little crows feet right by his eyes but instead of making him look old it only increased his good looks. He made his way from one person to another shaking their hands and patting them on the back and kissing the ladies hands.  
  
"I'm surprised he's not sick with all that touching." Hermione said not realizing she voiced that thought out loud.  
  
"He goes to the doctor twice a month just to make sure he's in tip top shape." A low voice drawled from behind her.  
  
Hermione choked on her wine when the person who was behind her spoke. Only one person had that low drawl he called a voice.  
  
"Malfoy." Hermione stated as she turned around.  
  
"Granger" Draco replied.  
  
"Which rock did you crawl out from?" Hermione responded. Let the games begin.  
  
He laughed heartily" I still see you haven't lost that touch Granger."  
  
"Yes well, one must keep up appearances. Which leads me to wonder. What are YOU doing here at a muggle benefit?"  
  
"The question isn't what am I doing here Granger. The question is what are YOU doing here. You're not rich." He answered snidely.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Draco, the last time I checked, I'm muggleborn. This benefit is for my kind. And thank you for reminding me of my social status."  
  
"Any time I can be of assistance Granger."  
  
Just as Hermione was going to give him a piece of her mind and maybe a fist whichever came first, she was startled to find that the elder Malfoy was standing right beside his son.  
  
"Draco there you are, they're about to call us and..." He trailed off looking at Hermione. He scrutinized her appearance for a moment before a slow smile spread across his face.  
  
"You're Hermione Granger." He stated.  
  
Hermione wanted to smack him for the way he said her name. Instead she smiled politely and bowed her head down. "You are correct Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Please no formalities you may call me Lucious."  
  
"Of course Mr. Malfoy." Hermione responded.  
  
Pursing his lips slightly he took her hand in his and raised it to his lips.  
  
"Please Ms. Granger, or may I, Hermione?" He asked again this time with a different tactic.  
  
Plastering a fake smile on her face she tried to take her hand back. Realizing that one of them had to give and they were almost making a spectacle of themselves she relented. "Of course you may Lucious."  
  
His eyes flashed with victory as he let go of her hand. "What brings you here Hermione?"  
  
She took a sip of wine before answering. "Your son and I were just talking about my muggle heritage and were the benefits of this circus will be used."  
  
Draco looked at her sharply at the mention of his name. Lucious ignored him and continued on. "That's right Hermione, you are muggleborn. And if my memory serves me correctly you were one of the brightest witches to come out of Hogwarts wasn't it. Where have you been?"  
  
Hermione wanted to smack herself. She had her reservations about showing up tonight. When she emerged from college she had so many job offers she could fill a thousand shoeboxes with them. But when she declined all of them her name became somewhat blacklisted among the elite of wizards.  
  
"Oh that's right, you've become a sort of recluse after college haven't you?" Lucious continued snidely ignoring how uneasy Hermione had become.  
  
Before she could excuse herself so she could dig a hole and bury her head in it, the security officers had called the Malfoys to be the next ones to walk down the carpet. Draco started to make his way to the entrance when his father's hand on his forearm had halted him.  
  
"You were here first weren't you Hermione?" Lucious asked.  
  
"It appears so." Hermione responded through gritted teeth.  
  
"If I may, your ticket." He asked.  
  
"My what?" Hermione replied not understanding.  
  
"Your ticket, May I see your ticket?" He asked again. She searched through her purse a bit before she found it and handed it over. Mr. Malfoy made a clicking sound with his tongue and she though she heard him murmur this will not do at all.  
  
"Lucious?" Hermione said tentatively.  
  
"Father." Draco said harshly.  
  
"Oh yes, yes, Hermione would you accompany us to our seats. We are sitting next to eachother and since you were here before us. I cant imagine why your name hasn't been called yet."  
  
"One can only wonder." Hermione said.  
  
"Father...you have to be joking." Draco pleaded.  
  
"I most certainly am not. Its only fair seeing how shes been waiting. And what kind of people are we to leave a damsel in distress." Lucious retorted and with that he made his way out of the buffet tent and into the flashes of cameras.  
  
Hermione and Draco stood there glaring at eachother. It was like a game of chess, whoever moved first, would determine how the game would be played. Rolling her eyes at how childish he was acting, nevermind she was acting the same exact way, she made to move first to walk out the tent. Before she could make one step Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.  
  
"What in Merlins name are you doing Malfoy!" Hermione screeched at him.  
  
"If you ruin this night for me Granger I shall make sure you are not only blacklisted in England but for most of the world as well. Just shut up and this night will be over before you know it."  
  
"If you think for one moment I'm going to let you bully me into this!" She started but her threats fell on deaf ears as he grabbed her around the waist and led her out to the crowd.  
  
Hermione Granger wasn't the type of gal that scared easily. She was a Gryffendor for Merlin sakes. But this, this gauntlet they called press was unbelievable. Her eyes were assaulted by blinding flashes of light. People were screaming and reporters from all over the world were clamoring to get their interviews. She gasped loudly and put her arm around draco's waist so tightly he winced in pain.  
  
"Granger...I need to breath." He said.  
  
But Hermione paid him no heed as he led her down the carpet stopping every once and a while to pose for pictures or answer questions. She was so engrossed in everything around her she was completely ignorant to the person in front of her who was holding a microphone in her face.  
  
"And whats your name and what do you do?" A nasally voiced asked harshly.  
  
She looked at the tiny reporter dumbly before Draco pinched her hip reminding her to focus.  
  
"Oh um...I'm Hermione Granger and.." before she could finish she was interrupted by another reporter.  
  
"Hermione Granger of Infinity magazine!!!" And before you could say Cockroach Clusters a swarm of reporters were on her.  
  
"Your magazine is one of the most quickly rising..."  
  
"How does it feel to have...."  
  
"Whats it like meeting Feng-wai?"  
  
Hermione recoiled in fright as she was besieged by question after question. She clung to Draco more as he led her past the reporters and photographers. They finally made it into the main tent, which Draco promptly let, her go.  
  
"You're new at this aren't you?" He asked looking her over.  
  
"Shove it up your ass Malfoy."  
  
Not as long as the first two chapters and not as short as the 3rd one. I told you the fourth chapter would be out by tonight Next chapter shall be filled with fun and merriment!  
  
Aerion: It really annoys me when people make her super hot as well. I like flawed characters. I think people will believe your character more if they find something to relate to it. What I wanted to do with Hermione was make her more accessible to the ladies reading this. We all know what its like trying to lose those pesky pounds or not being thin enough or this or that. Its quite annoying. I myself suffer from horrible self esteem but hide it very well:-D and it just doesn't apply to the ladies. Draco shall be imperfect too. I like ot be a few steps ahead of people so you'll just have to wait and see. And no mental breakdown or too stressful. She just wanted to do what she loved which is art. Sometimes you have to leave a well paying job for a lesser one. Sometimes you have to put yourself foreward and I've noticed all throughout the books Hermione really doesn't get a chance to do that. I don't know if I'll include a back story with what happened between Harry, Ron and her and Voldemort and the such. This IS a Draco and Hermione fanfiction. We'll wait and see. And I think Pansy gets completely ripped in fanfiction. I read stories where shes this ugly thing and shes a whore and yada yada yada. I'd like that changed too. Enough said! Enjoy!  
  
Oh this may be the last update for a while. With moving and the such but at the end of July I'm going to Otakon in Baltimore. My friends and I are dressing up like JEM! Shes truly outrageous you know. If anybodys going look for the male shana with the goatee!!! Its not me its my dear friend that I had to bribe to be shana. Hes a real trooper! Toodles. 


	5. Some people need to learn Tact

So nobody knows French eh? Maybe I should change the rating to pg-13 instead of R. I don't know what do you think? I don't think I have anything that warrants an R rating. I just put it at R just in case. Well heres chapter 5. I figured I'm on a roll, as usual I own nothing!!! J.K.Rowling, Warner Brothers, and the publishing company owns it.  
  
Twas a Monday morning when Hermione went to her office at Infinity magazine. The sun was out, the birds were chirping and the gossip was a plenty around the water cooler. Hermione was successful in getting the water cooler moved, though not by Pansy's office but by the mail room instead. So once again, Hermione was ignorant in the going-ons around her. But today was different. Instead of lots of juicy gossip going around there was only one piece that trumped all.  
  
Hermione was unlocking her door when she heard a noise to her right. She turned around swiftly but saw nothing. Shaking her head she was about to turn the knob when she heard a noise to her left. She took a look in that direction and saw nothing.  
  
"I need a vacation." She mumbled to herself.  
  
As she was about to step into her darkened office a noise from behind caught her attention. Though she may be working as art director from Infinity, slow she wasn't. She knew enough spells, potions, charms and whatever else she could get her hands on to do some damage. She pulled her wand out quickly and turned around ready to show her would be attackers not to mess with one Hermione Jane Granger. But just as she was about to say a very damaging spell she stopped dead in her tracks. Right in front of her eyes was the 3 gossiping coworkers from the other week. Margo, the squealer, whose name she found out to be Debra, and Felix.  
  
"Hello ladies." Hermione started off uncertainly.  
  
"Hello Hermione!" all three said in unison.  
  
Shooting them a look she turned around back to her door and stepped into her office. She muttered a spell to turn the lights on and another one to set her coat on her coat rack.  
  
"Oooooooo!" Debra squealed. "She's so smart!"  
  
"And she's modest too!" added Margo.  
  
"And she's sooooooooo natural!" Felix said.  
  
Hermione turned around to look at them again. "Whom are you referring to?"  
  
"Why you silly!" Debra squealed again.  
  
"You're English is just so proper!" Margo said.  
  
"You were right Margo, completely modest!" Felix agreeing with Margo's earlier statement.  
  
"What are you, the triplets from Belville?" Hermione asked angrily.  
  
"No need to get angry Hermione." Debra remarked.  
  
"Yeah were just trying to information...I mean just trying to see how you're doing." Margo said.  
  
"So testy, how does he put up with it?" Felix wondered.  
  
"Ok this is getting really annoying. What the hell are three talking about?" Hermione demanded from all of them.  
  
"You mean you don't know?" Debra squealed...again.  
  
"Oh no not this again!!!" Hermione cut Debra off before they had another repeat of what happened by the water cooler.  
  
"Hermione, you really don't know?" Margo asked.  
  
"Did you hit your head over the weekend?" Felix questioned.  
  
"OUT!" Hermione yelled pointing her finger at the door. "I don't care what you three are talking about! Get OUT!"  
  
And with that declaration the three women scurried out and went to their respective offices far far away from Hermione. She made her way over to her desk and flicked on the overhead light. Half the wall was covered with her artwork for the magazine and other pieces she did in her free time. She sat back in her chair looking at her work from the past years. There was no denying it, she was very good at what she did but looking at one piece she did in college her heart fell a little. Top of her class in both colleges, and she worked at a magazine drawing pictures that would go with the columns. She closed her eyes running a hand against her forehead. Somebody rapping on her door quickly knocked Hermione out of her contemplation.  
  
"Go away." She yelled at the door.  
  
The person behind her door chuckled a bit before answering with, "Is that anyway to talk to the person who signs your paychecks Granger?"  
  
"Pansy! Oh my god I'm so sorry! I thought you were those three witches from the water cooler." Hermione apologized hurriedly as she ran to open the door.  
  
"No need to apologize, Debra, Margo, and Felix have that affect on people." Pansy said as she walked into Hermione's office. Hermione cleared some debris that was on her chair and offered Pansy a seat. Pansy took it as Hermione took a seat right next to Pansy..  
  
"So what do I owe this honor with?" Hermione started first.  
  
"Don't get your knickers in a twist Hermione. I'm not here to fire you. In fact, I'm here to congratulate you."  
  
"What for?" Hermione asked bewildered.  
  
"For putting Infinity's name in every newspaper, magazine, talk show and radio in the wizarding world! Thank-you SO MUCH!" Pansy squealed herself then launched herself at Hermione giving her a bear hug.  
  
"PANSY! I need to breath!!" Hermione gasped for air when Pansy let her go.  
  
"Sorry love." Pansy apologized.  
  
"How...Ok what is going on here? I didn't do anything!" Hermione started but was interrupted by Pansy who put her hand up to halt her.  
  
"Before you say one word Hermione let me finish. You made such a big splash at the benefit showing up with the Malfoy's. You a muggleborn witch showing up with two of the most prominent pure-blooded wizards ever. Hell, their blood line goes further back then mine!"  
  
"Wait a minute Pansy...Its not what you think!" Hermione tried to interrupt again but Pansy again stopped her.  
  
"Let me finish! I haven't even begun to mention you and Draco. You sly dog. I never knew that you two were together. In fact I thought you had hated each other through Hogwarts? But showing up wrapped in his arms, Genius Hermione. I knew there was a reason why I hired you."  
  
Hermiones face went white." Draco and I aren't an item Pansy." Hermione started off weakly.  
  
"Oh no? You two certainly looked chummy together. Before and on the red carpet. Sources say you two were getting on rather well before you two went out."  
  
"Pansy we were arguing!!!" Hermione tried to defend herself.  
  
"I haven't even gotten to the best part yet. Since Infinity Magazine is the only magazine in the world show-casing the new lines from Slip de grand-mere, and since Draco's company is personally handling the ad we are the talk of the town, the belle of the ball, the cat's meow, the!" Hermione interrupted pansy this time.  
  
"I get the point Pansy."  
  
"Oh well, but thank-you Hermione! I truly mean it. From the bottom of my heart. I cant thank you enough!"  
  
"Pansy...Its really not what you think. The fact of the matter is, they showed up AFTER me. Draco and I were quarreling before his father showed up and practically demanded me to join them on the blue carpet. I was about to walk out then Malfoy grabbed my by the waist and drug me out onto that blasted carpet. I haven't even told you what went on in the circus. Oh my god it was hysterical!" Hermione said, trying to change the subject. But Pansy was having none of that.  
  
"No matter Hermione, you have done me a favor and I am in your debt."  
  
"Pansy..."  
  
"No Hermione, you've worked your tail off for the past 10 years. Oh I know all about the blacklisting. Believe me I got a lot of crap from everybody for hiring you. You've been such a recluse, refusing job offers from some of the top wizarding companies. For a while I thought I had made a mistake. But then you proved yourself and everything was right in the world again." Pansy confessed.  
  
"I'm so sorry you suffered at my expense Ms. Parkinson." Hermione said coldly as she stood up and started to gather her things.  
  
"Hermione...what has gotten into you?" Pansy asked standing up herself.  
  
"Oh its nothing Pansy, nothing at all. I've just been blacklisted for well, most of my life and now that I've caused YOU so much trouble I might as well leave." Hermione responded testily.  
  
Pansy looked at her with a mix of shock and horror. "Hermione that came out wrong! You've misunderstood me!"  
  
"Oh no I think I understand perfectly. Poor, stupid, mud-blood Granger. Blacklisted from everything and everybody well you wont have to worry about that anymore Pansy, I quit. So sorry for making you lose business!"  
  
Pansy just stood there, mouth open wide as Hermione threw everything that belonged to her in a box. She grabbed her coat and her box and stormed out the office bumping into something hard. She was about to apologize to the poor person when she looked up and saw who it was, Malfoy.  
  
"If you wanted to get close to me Granger, all you had to do was ask." Draco said leaning against the doorway.  
  
Hermione glared at him fiercely then turned back to Pansy. "I will not be turned into some spectacle Ms. Parkinson. Not for you, and certainly NOT for him!"  
  
"Hermione please!!!" Pansy pleaded with her. "You didn't let me finish!"  
  
Draco looked at both of them strangely. "Is it about this weekend?"  
  
"GO SCREW YOURSELF MALFOY!" Hermione yelled then dashed for the elevator.  
  
Draco looked at Pansy horrified. "What the hell did you say to her Pansy?"  
  
Pansy wrung her hands in front of her before taking a seat in Hermione's vacated chair. "I just told her that I appreciated all the publicity she gave the magazine and that I know its been hard for her because of the blacklisting and..."  
  
"Oh Pansy you didn't." Draco said.  
  
"I knew I should have waited until lunch to talk to her." Pansy said to herself. "Maybe I can still catch her."  
  
"Why would you want to do that Pansy? Good riddance to bad rubbish." Draco responded.  
  
Pansy looked at him horrified." Oh no! We need her Draco. I was going to promote her for the ad campaign."  
  
It was Draco's turn to look horrified." Why would you do something like that Parkinson?"  
  
"You don't understand Malfoy, just last week Monsieur D'if sent over some lingerie from his new line. Well since Hermione did go to the benefit and they found out she worked at Infinity word got back to D'if."  
  
"So." He said lazily.  
  
"SO! SO! You dolt!!! I take it you haven't read the newspaper have you?" Pansy asked.  
  
Draco responded while looking at his nails. "Why would I do a mundane thing like that?"  
  
"Monsieur D'if was thrilled to see somebody from MY magazine wearing his line!"  
  
"Granger wouldn't wear that racy stuff." Draco assured Pansy.  
  
"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" she yelled back at him.  
  
"Then GET to the point."  
  
"The point is that he thought it was brilliant that we were already marketing his line. He wanted her to work exclusively on the ad. I was going to promote her just now before I opened my big mouth."  
  
"You're kidding me!! I'm not working with Granger!!!" Draco declared.  
  
"You wont have too because she just quit." She replied back.  
  
"Good one less mud-blood around here messing things up."  
  
"Draco Malfoy! I will not have you insulting one of MY friends like that. She's really important to this magazine and I cant just let her go like that."  
  
"Correction Pansy, she WAS important to this magazine."  
  
Pansy glared at him before storming out in the same manner Hermione did moments ago.  
  
"Where are you going?" Draco yelled at Pansy's retreating form.  
  
"To get Hermione back! If we lose her then we may very well lose the campaign. And if we lose that then YOU lose on it as well. It's a double- edged sword Malfoy." Pansy replied back heading to the elevator.  
  
Draco stopped dead in his tracks and Pansy's word settled in. If he lost that campaign his father would murder him. A shudder went through his spine as he thought of all the different ways Lucius would torture him.  
  
"PANSY! Wait for me!  
  
Not a lot of action between our two heroes at the moment but next chapter shall prove much interaction. I know I didn't include the circus bit but that might show up in next chapter too. Remember, I'm going for the Quentin Tarantino style of writing. You have to pay attention to understand where I'm going with this. I had a bit of difficulty in writing this chapter. They weren't originally going to fight but it just happened this way. If anybody thinks Hermione is acting too rash well she is. I wont deny that but just think about it. She was made fun of constantly because she was a 'mud-blood.' After she got out of college she was pretty much blacklisted. Nobody wanted to have anything to do with her. I think she was acting how any of us would act. Well almost all of us.  
  
Danihell: Thank you for the spelling correction. I was too lazy to get out my books. Hopefully this chapter will feed your addiction.  
  
Yourluckycharm: She's not really a cartoonist. If you've ever read through a women's magazine and those pictures that go with Q&A and love and all that other stuff. That's what she does. I hope this chapter isn't crap because it came out too soon. And jem rocks!!  
  
Sarah: Somewhat of a plot has been established. I really cant see myself continuing this story past 10 chapters or so. We shall see. Aerion: I like to leave clues in my chapters and some jokes. I hate it when people don't get it though! Come on!!! I try not to make it too hard! 


End file.
